Operating tables of the abovementioned type are, as a rule, mounted on the column head pivotably both about an axis (axis of inclination) directed transversely to the longitudinal direction of the patient bed and about an axis (axis of tilt) directed parallel to the longitudinal direction of the patient bed.
The bed must be at a relatively great distance from its pivot axes, so that it can execute a sufficiently large pivoting movement in the tilt direction or inclination direction before it butts against the column head. If the pivot axes are arranged above the lift guide in order to achieve sufficient freedom for the pivoting movements in the tilt and inclination directions, a lowering of the operating table to a low level is greatly restricted. If, on the other hand, the pivot axes are arranged such that they pass through the lift guide, this results in severe restrictions of at least one pivoting movement. This arises from the situation where, with the pivoting of the bed about the first pivot axis mounted on the column head, the mounting of the second pivot axis is pivoted in accompaniment. This then collides quickly with the lift guide.